Inmates
by hichigomate
Summary: Naruto is framed for a murder he didn't commit. He's sent to The School, where he meets some people that are quite less than human. Can he thrive in this new environment, or will he be eaten in the jungle? Naruto, Inuyasha, and Bleach x-over.
1. Framed

**Disclaimer: Once again, this is where I would say that I don't own Naruto, or Inuyasha. Sadly, that's true. But enough musing on what can't be changed. I was bored one night, so here comes a story that just popped into my head one day. It's a little, weird, I guess, and we'll see if it even has a plot. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Naruto's sent to prison for a crime he was framed for, the death of his father-figure. While there, he meets some really odd characters, people whose lives are possible worse off than his own. Will he flourish in this hell-hole, or die at the hands of creatures worse than demons? And yeah, this is a Naruto-Inuyasha crossover, and there might be some Bleach in there too.**

**Inmates**

**Framed**

He knew something was wrong the minute he put his key in the door. The air was too still, and had an odd, salty and slightly metallic smell to it. It was famililar to him, yet at the moment his mind chose to block out the name of that scent.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you here? I got your call earlier!" He shouted, moving through the rooms, searching for the man who'd took him in all those years ago and cared for him.

He stilled just as he was outside the door leading to Iruka's bedroom, the scent the strongest in that room. Here, the sense of wrongness grew even stronger. He could recognize the smell now, and his sky-blue eyes began to deaden with realization.

Blood. The first scent he'd ever been introduced to. Blood that had covered him as a baby and very young child, blood that had covered his twin brother Kyuubi as they were hunted by civilians who sought to end their lives.

His hands twitching just slightly, he opened the shogun door, gagging at the horrific sight before him. Well, he'd finally found Iruka, but not in the way he wanted. Blood was splattered all over the walls; his own hand was resting in blood. He gasped, jerking away from the door, before noticing he was stepping in a pool of the dark, still slightly warm liquid. That metallic scent was so strong and sickening he stumbled, it overwhelming him. And yet, he made himself look up, forced himself to look one last time at what had become of his father.

Iruka was spread out on his bed, his limbs crudely cut off by a hand saw, which was resting beside him. They were missing, it seemed, as were any articles of clothing he might have been wearing. There were some scrolls and books missing from the room, but Naruto didn't care about that.

Instead, he covered his dulled eyes with a blood-covered hands, a slight whimper escaping from his terribly parched throat. He couldn't breathe, his heart was racing; he felt dead inside. Another whimper escaped, louder this time, and he felt a stirring in his mind. It was familiar; something he'd only felt when he was with his twin, Kyuubi. But they weren't together anymore; they'd been forcefully seperated years ago.

Shaking his head, Naruto removed his hand from his eyes, only to see someone dressed in dark clothes standing before him. He just stared dully at the intruder, not even caring that he could be in danger. He just didn't care about much anymore.

* * *

Onigumo was disgusted at the scent of blood that permeated the air. It was everywhere, coating the walls, and the mutilated body on the bed. Then his dark eyes traveled downward, to where a tallish teenager was staring up at him with dull eyes. He had blood on him as well, but Onigumo knew that no matter how he'd stood, or moved, there was no way he could have been the one to do this. And yet, he had his orders.

"Jaken, hurry up and get him. The smell here is making me sick."

The short, stout man that appeared behind him nodded without speaking and went to pick up the unresisting male. Even his nose wrinkled at the awful smell in the room.

_L'araignee, just what are you planning to do with this man, well, boy really?_ His thoughts were jumbled up, but they calmed when the stout man, Jaken, turned to him.

"What do we do about the body?" A squeaky, high-pitched, really annoying voice came from that voicebox.

Onigumo sighed. "We lay as much evidence as we can around the body that points the killer towards this boy. Then we post an anomynous tip to the police about this murder, and take him with us to the prison. Tell the police the FBI have already caught him."

Jaken nodded, but allowed the other man, a half-demon, to do the dirty work. He'd just point the police in the right direction.

* * *

The next time Naruto became aware of anything, he noticed he was in a completely white room, with nothing to furnish it but two beds, a chair, and a toilet and sink. There were no windows, and no mirror for the sink. It was all completely empty and wasteless. It reminded him of that place he'd been in with Kyuubi when they were just little babies. It made him sick to be here.

"Hm. The subject is finally awake. Do try to stay awake for at least another four minutes until the doctor comes in to check on you." A mechanical voice came from somewhere above him, but he didn't bother giving any response to signal that he heard.

Instead, he waited. It felt like a lifetime, just staring up at that sickeningly white ceiling, waiting. And after that lifetime passed, there was a click, and a door he hadn't noticed before opened, admitting a young male doctor with square glasses shielding sharp eyes. Naruto didn't bother giving him any of his attention; he decided it was better to focus on that white ceiling.

It appeared the doctor didn't care one way or the other, though. He just walked up to Naruto, staring down at his prone body before speaking. "Hm. It appears that you are truly awake now, after being comatose for over two weeks. L'araignee will be pleased to hear this." His voice held a faint accent, something from down south.

Naruto finally spared his attention, his cold, dull eyes turning to stare at the pale doctor. He didn't bother replying, instead allowing his eyes to speak for him. His nose picked up the scent of rubbing alcohol and cleaning products, and he wanted to gag. Yet, it helped remove the memory of another, more foul scent that he couldn't quite remember what other memories it connected to.

The doctor sighed, breathing some dark blue hair out of his eyes. "I see that you refuse to talk. I suppose that is acceptable, considering the conditions on which you were sent here. I am Doctor Uryu Ishida, and I have been commanded to keep watch over your recovery here. At the moment, I would like you to eat, and then I want to go over your mobility, to make sure that your comatose state didn't affect your mind at all." He was reading from a clipboard, his voice monotonous.

Naruto shrugged; he really didn't care one way or the other what this man wanted. He didn't want to do anything; he just wanted to lay there, and wallow in self-pity. He couldn't remember why he wanted to wallow, but he knew that he was deeply heartbroken.

Uryu sighed, watching the boy's eyes once more turn blank with unawareness. It appeared he wasn't going to get anywhere with this boy; but perhaps another would. "Listen. I'm going to have someone bring you lunch; while you're eating I'll send the person who you're going to be sharing a room with here. Perhaps you'll talk to him." With that he stepped out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief to get out of that hellish room. He'd always hated it. Shrugging, he walked down the empty hall, and knocked on a door with the pictures of a flying bird and a puppet on it. It took a few more knocks to get it to open, though.

"Oh, it's just you, un." The feminine figure murmured, brushing back his long, blond hair out of one eye and making sure it fell over the other greenish-blue eye. He was wearing only a pair of tight blue jeans; on his perfect chest was a sewed-shut mouth near his heart.

Uryu nodded, crossing his arms. "Good to see you too, Deidara. There's a new roommate; he's to move in with you. I thought that during lunch you could acquaint yourself with him."

The blond, Deidara, sighed, and turned back into the room. "Danna, I won't be going to lunch today, apparently, yeah. Will you save me something, hmm?"

Uryu looked past the blond and saw another inmate, a messy redheaded young man who wore a long t-shirt over his puppet-like body. It was no secret that the two were either lovers, or really good friends.

The redhead, named Sasori, just looked up, his dark eyes emotionless. "Do what you need to, brat. If there's anything you usually eat, I'll bring it back here." Was all he said, before turning back to the book he was reading.

Deidara grinned and pulled on a shirt and pair of elbow-length gloves. They hid the unsewed mouths on his hands. "Okay, where's this fresh meat staying, hmm? I suppose I'd better meet him, since you're his doctor, yeah."

Uryu nodded and led the blond back the way he'd come, rubbing his eyes tiredly after removing his glasses. He saw a nurse waiting outside the door with a tray, which held an assortment of foods specifically designed to help regain strength and be healthy. Uryu waited for Deidara to take the tray and the nurse to walk away before sticking his passcard key in the slot near the door to open it. He found Naruto in exactly the same position he'd left him, laying prone on the bed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

Deidara peeked around Uryu's shoulder, staring at the blond teenager with hair a shade brighter than his own. The teenager was motionless, and terribly skinny. And the fact that he didn't acknowledge their presence kind of pissed him off. So, he decided to do something about it. "Hey, kid, when you have visitors, you could at least look at them, yeah."

Naruto didn't respond in the normal way; instead, he sat up and turned away from them, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle the gag at the smell of the cooked food. It felt like ages since he'd last eaten, and the smell was making him sick.

Uryu noticed, and sighed. "If you can't make yourself eat this, we'll be forced to feed you with an IV. I'll be back before the lunch bell rings; do _try_ to eat some of this while I'm gone." He left, leaving Deidara staring at Naruto, and Naruto staring at the wall.

Deidara sighed, and placed the tray on the floor. "You know, you're better off doing what they want until you've got enough weight for them to trust you, yeah. And I'm not talking in pounds, hmm?"

Naruto finally turned to look at him, and Deidara winced slightly at the dead look in those eyes. It reminded him of when he'd just met Sasori, which scared him to death.

"And why should I bend to their will? I don't even know where I am, or why I'm here. And all I've learned is that they want to run tests on me and stick me with needles."

Deidara was surprised; he wasn't speaking normal Japanese. Or rather, he wasn't speaking Japanese at all. Deidara had only heard this language once before, by someone else in this prison; it was English. Well, American. No one ever spoke American anymore, except Deidara and his little group when they needed to talk to _the Boss_. Clearing his throat, he responded to the demanding tone. "Well, I still say you should follow their orders, hmm? If you do, you get way more freedom around here, and better food, yeah! So, wait, you really have memory of why you're here, yeah?" He asked incredulously.

Naruto scowled; this guy had a weird accent too. And he was a guy, even though he totally looked like a girl; his voice was low and deep. "No, I don't remember. I can't remember anything for I think the last few years. Where are we?" If he was forced to talk to this guy, he figured he'd better get some answers out of the deal.

Deidara shrugged. "It's simply called The School, yeah. It's a facility for the "criminally insane," as they like to call us. Wanna know why I was sent here, hmm?" He questioned, smirking with a dangerous glint in his one visible eye.

Naruto took on a "I-can't-believe-I-actually-want-to-hear-this-but-go-ahead-and-tell-me look," before shrugging. "Okay, why were you sent here?"

Deidara laughed almost hysterically. "I liked to blow things up, yeah. It's art, my specialty. You know, my partner believes that art is everlasting, forever preserved, but I believe that art is fleeting, and explosive, un." Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, you wanna see my art, hmm?"

Naruto glanced around; he couldn't sense the doctor anywhere near, and this guy was pretty cool actually. "Sure, why not? Wait, you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

The older blond shook his head, a wide grin stretching along his face. "Of course not, yeah! Now, pay close attention, hmm?" He removed his right glove, and a long, thick tongue stretched out from the mouth in his palm. Naruto stared at it, amazed. But that wasn't the coolest part. No. Deidara removed a small thing of clay from some hidden compartment in his glove, and fed it to the mouth, which spat it back out, in the shape of a tiny bird. "Are you watching, kid?"

When Naruto nodded, shocked, Deidara threw the bird right into the wall, where it exploded with a sharp noise and bright lights. It made a huge dent in the wall for such a tiny thing, too.

Deidara laughed again, clutching his sides. "See? Isn't explosive art the only art worth appreciating, yeah? Admit it, yeah; you liked it."

Naruto nodded eagerly; he'd never seen anything so cool! And even the freaky mouths-in-palms thing didn't bother him so much. "Yeah, that was awesome! If we're going to be roommates, will you show me more?"

The other was about to reply when the door suddenly shot open, revealing a furious Uryu. "Deidara! I thought I confiscated all of your clay! Where the hell were you hiding it now?!" He fairly shouted, a tic in his temple.

Naruto giggled, watching as Deidara worked his glove back on, looking disgruntled at being caught. "What'r'you talking about, Uryu, yeah? I haven't any clay; you just imagined that big explosion, yeah! So, when's the squirt moving into my room, hmm?"

Uryu angrily exhaled, pointing at the door. Deidara left with a huff, and Uryu turned back to Naruto. "I see you didn't eat anything, but with him showing you his "explosive art," as he calls it, that's not surprise. I guess we'll just have to fit you for an IV. Now come on, so we can do those tests I told you about earlier."

Naruto gagged, annoyed. He really didn't like this guy, even though he was pretty nice. He glanced at the huge hole in the wall, and smirked. It would be okay here if he was with that weird guy, even if he couldn't remember anything from the time he'd been seperated from Kyuubi to the time he'd just woken up.

**Hm, maybe this story will have a plot after all. Who knows? And yes, I used all three of Deidara's funny endings in this story; he uses whichever suits his sentence at the time. Well, why don't you guys tell me what you think? I just might continue this if you give me lots of reviews!**

**Ayame**


	2. Important Notice!

**This is a notice on all of my stories. All of them, except for my Secrets story, are on hold until further notice. NOTE!! This does not mean that I'm not going to finish them; I like all of my stories too much to not finish them. It merely means that I won't be updating for a while. The reason for this is because I'm trying to finish two requested one-shots; one is about half-way done, and I've started the other. So I ask that all of you, my readers, please be patient until I am able to continue these stories.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ayame**


End file.
